Notes-Forever
Notes-Forever is the continued scriptural evolution of Right Reason lead philosopher, Daniel Kanarski. While it hasn't been updated in over two years, it currently functions as the text patrons use for guidance and understanding. To preserve the sacredness of the document, it has not been altered from its original state. It is meant to be concise. "God and mankind Firstly I would like to say this: The duality between god and mankind is false. We are each a part of God's imperfect and perfect body. As a member of this body, we may be like a cancerous disease, or we may be like a strengthening and productive force. There are many ways a man or woman be any of these things. Through balance, wisdom and truth, we should be able to choose a proper path and eventually be joined by fellow believers, friends, family and allies. You can do anything, slowly. Remember how many billions of years things took to form in reality. In this life and the next, we need a lot of time, but nothing is truly impossible. So it is important that we make the right choice. When doing the best things, we receive a gratification that is hard to describe. Sometimes constantly, sometimes for only a moment. Pain and pleasure are internally created things. This is why painkillers work to some degree. Human gratification can be brought about by chemicals. However, soul-gratification can be brought about by higher energies, and deeper, wider emotions that most people do not have. Encouragement I would want nothing more than to give abundant positive energy to all whom are worthy of it. And to the point where it makes them more worthy and better on all levels. There is a truth. There is a higher world and a better life. Symbolism Symbols and sigils are like tetris. They best need to fit together. Symbols are like concepts: they affect thought and emotion. Writing is similar to speaking. They are forms of information. The use of sigils and talismans are a part of some human cultures. Reality is somewhere between objects and concepts. On earth the two are layered, but on earth, matter is stronger or more heavy, while thought is faster but thin. Food This theory is that food is a alchemical force. Food contains particles of outer soul structures and fabrics. Food is meant to benefit both body and soul. The body is not a sinful useless husk. It is a complex layer of energies and materials which some souls are meant to have. Food and living animals each have a general frequency. The higher frequency food is more spiritual and mental it is. Foods which decompose faster, are easier to digest, and foods which decompose slower, are harder to digest, unless it is merely a natural antibiotic. Meats are for power. Plants are for healing. Food alchemy brings health and truth about the nature of body. The Soul The soul in some cases may be immortal, but it is not invincible. What affects your body also affects your soul. Souls come to earth in general for some kind of benefit. Souls have needs, therefore they are almost mortal simply due to their dependence.Some herbs will effect the soul, because the herbs also have a kind of soul or spirit. The most spiritual of plants bring longevity. Metals and gems are not for food but instead are for passive energy currents. A constant gentle force, when done right, will also produce longevity, which is a sign that it helps the soul to do one of its jobs : the job of animation." Category:Religious scripture